1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire monitoring system, and more particularly to a tire monitoring system with a wireless setting capability that wirelessly controls tire status sensors in wheels to set and reset new serial numbers.
2. Description of Related Art
A tire monitoring system basically has a main controller and multiple tire pressure sensors each of which is mounted respectively in wheels. The tire pressure sensor detects the tire pressure and transforms the detected pressure to an RF signal. Each tire pressure sensor has a unique tire serial number so the main controller can identify to which tire the RF signal corresponds and to which tire to respond when the RF signals from different tire status sensors are sent to the main controller. The main controller can display the pressure on a display panel to a driver. The driver can check the display panel and know each wheel's status.
Generally, front wheels and rear wheels of a four-wheel-vehicle are rotated every twenty thousand kilometers. Each new wheel has a tire pressure sensor, each tire pressure sensor has a unique tire serial number, and the serial number represents the wheel position. When the wheels are rotated, the main controller will display the tire pressures in an incorrect wheel pattern on the panel because the main controller identifies the tire pressure by the tire serial number. Under these conditions, the tire pressure sensors must be rotated back to their original-positions. Therefore, rotating wheels is more complex.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tire monitoring system with a wireless setting capability to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.